Morbid Dreams
by Sweet and Toxic
Summary: This is a my first ever Snarry, Snape Harry slash. It takes place after the 5th book, leaving a broken and depressed Harry Potter, who Snape can't help but want to save. As much as he trys to fight it.. On hiatus
1. Broken and Shattered

(Alright this takes place right after book five. This is my first ever Harry/Snape story, so please be gentle . I hope you enjoy this, its something that has been floating around in my mind for a while now. Since it wouldn't leave me alone, I decided to write it out! So.. _:goes through a list of things she needs to say: _ oh! I should probably post a **disclaimer. **I do not own Harry or this wonderful world that he lives in. As much as I would love to _:hugs fantasy world:_ it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am just a humble Slash lover who decided to attempt a story. Also, for those who haven't figured it out yet, this is a **male x male **story. So if the wonderful world of slashyness offends you, here is your warning to turn around and run, leaving us slash fanatics our dream. Alright now one with the show::claps hands: enjoyeth (hopefully))

Ch1: Broken and Shattered

A cold breeze slammed against the two figures walking knee deep in snow, pulling at their cloaks and stealing any trace of warmth gained from the small hut they had just left. Crystal snowflakes fell from the sky, covering the lake and Hogwarts in another layer of cold. A shivering Ron stopped his complaining for a moment, glancing up at the approaching castle. Hermione walked beside him remaining silent, deep in thought while a small frown formed across her face. Ron turned towards her, opening his mouth to continue whining when he noticed her expression.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?" he asked, his voice unusually low and serious. Hermione looked up, slightly surprised at being jolted back into reality. She nodded stiffly, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm worried about him." her voice was equally as low as Rons, filled with worry and concern.

"I know, I am too." the two friends exchanged a knowing glance before continuing their walk up to the school. It was the weekend, just after dinner and they had decided to visit Hagrid. Even though they had been back at school for quite a few months, it had been the first time either of them had had a chance to see their friend. Homework was starting to pile up, along with Quidditch practice and worrying about Harry, both had their plates filled.

---------------------------------------------

Up in the castle, the very same person who the two had been worrying about, was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryfindor common room. Harry had a far away expression on his face, something that was becoming more and more common for him. He was staring at the burning embers in the fire, but not really focusing on them. Beside him his fellow Gryfindors remained completely ignorant to the tormenting thoughts in his head. A normal day in the life of Harry. He barely looked up when the fat lady's painting opened up, letting in a cold Hermione and a complaining Ron. Harry didn't pay any attention to their conversation, choosing to stare at the dying embers, his face expressionless. After a moment of silence Harry realized Ron had said something to him, something he was probably expected to reply to. Taking a small breath he looked over at his friend, forcing a smile onto his face.

"Sorry mate, I missed that." he said, his smile not faltering even after Ron gave him a weird look.

"I asked if you finished the potions homework thats due tomorrow." Ron asked, gesturing towards the potions book lying forgotten on Harry's lap. Though Ron had asked more to fill the silence then need of an answer. One only had to look at the half scribbled on parchment to see Harry had definitely not finished the 700 word essay on all the properties of a Nuilanies something rather.

Harry shook his head, letting out a small groan before looking over at Hermione. He did not even have to ask if she had finished it or not, the view of a long parchment sheet, completely covered in her small writing was answer enough.

"You know, it only has to be 700 words, not 700 pages." A slightly annoyed Ron expressed his feeling at the over achiever Hermione. The person in question gave them an annoyed look, before turning back to her parchment and to Harry and Ron's utter amazement, started to write down more information.

Dark slowly settled on Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, settling its velvet blanket down upon everyone inside. The students in the Gryfindor common room slowly started to filter to their rooms for bed. Eventually only a frustrated red haired boy and an equally disgruntled raven haired boy were left, both writing tiredly onto the parchments infront of them. Until they two went up for bed.

-----------------------------------------------

Harry rolled over in his bed, sleep evading him, like always. He lay awake staring up at the roof above his bed, his mind going through the same familiar motions. Even after all these months the guilt didn't weigh any less on his shoulders, neither did the pain. He remember the first couple days after getting back from the ministry, the nightmares. The scenes forever playing in his head, then rewinding and playing again. Each time changing slightly, until the result he had now. The result that made him not want to go to sleep. That made him always be tired and seem out of it. He took a shallow breath, fighting it off once more. Though as desperately as Harry always fought the dreams away, they always won. Tonight was no difference. Against his judgment he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_He looked up and once again was back in the Ministry of Magic. The veil stood in front of him, almost mockingly, but then another figure came into view. It was a confused and concerned looking Sirius. A look of disgust and hatred spread across Harry's face as he pulled his wand from his robes. He smirked at the look of confusion spread across the other mans face as he shouted the words. The confusion was replaced with a look of shock.. and betrayal. And then Sirius was gone, behind the veil, out of site. Harry stood there, a look of smug happiness spread across his face, then he laughed._

Harry woke up with a start, the sound of his laughter ringing in his ears. He pushed his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes, as he tried to gulp down as much fresh air as he could. It took a few moments before he could lay back down. The same familiar dream. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, thankful for one thing. At least he had found away not to wake up screaming. The first month Harry was back at Hogwarts he would be woken up with the sounds of his screams and a room full of concerned boys. Thankfully Harry had eventually been able to stop that. Now if only he could stop the dreams all together, but he knew he never would. They constantly haunted him, plaguing his mind every night since the night Siruis di... left.

It was hours and not until light started to peer threw the dormitories window that Harry finally drifted off to sleep. Just a normal day in the life of Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up, a few nights later, his scar tingling uncomfortably, nothing new. Sitting up in bed, he pushed on his glasses before slipping his feet out from under the warm blankets and onto the cold floor. Making no noise, Harry walked across the boys dormitory and crept down the stairs, wand in hand lighting the way. Harry lowered himself into the nearest chair by the fire, his left hand resting over the scar.

Harry gazed at the now dead coals, ones that only hours before were full of life and warmth. His eyes went out of focus as he waited for his scar to stop tingling, something that normally took an hour or two. A dark shadow passed in front of the boys face, but only for a moment before it was masked behind a look of indifference. Even when Harry was all alone in a room with the rest of the school asleep, he couldn't let the facade fall. For all it would take is one crack, one moment of weakness and it would all come crumbling down, leaving him with nothing to hide behind. Then he would have to face the simple truth. It was all his fault. Everything. Sirius's death, Cedric's death, his parent's death and the countless other innocent victims who died in Voldemort's hunt for him. Nameless faces and lives, at the wrong place at the wrong time. All Harry's fault.

He pushed those thoughts away briskly, focusing on something more important, his training. Harry had been reading countless books with the help of Ron and Hermione, learning anything that could be useful. He was taking lessons with Dumbledore, since Snape has been missing from Hogwarts, to busy being a spy to teach at the school. Under Dumbledore's guidance Harry had finally been able to block his mind completely from Voldemort's and fight of any other intrusions to his thoughts. He had work continuously over the summer and the first few months of school, until not even Dumbledore could get inside him.

Dumbledore was very much pleased with Harry's progress, but of course Harry had other factors then just Voldermolt. It was his fault. If he had learned Occulemency in the first place, Voldemort wouldn't have been able to place that image in his head. Harry wouldn't have went of to the ministry to "Save" Sirius and his godfather would not be dead.

He dimly noticed that his scar had stopped hurting, but stayed in the same position, emerald green eyes staring into nothingness. His expression completely blank, eyes devoid of any emotion, mind blocked from any intrusion into his thoughts. And that was Harry's other goal. To become the master liar. He had seen, who couldn't, the way Hermione, the Weaslys, Lupin even Dumbledore had looked at him over the summer. Their faces full of concern and worry. The looks of pain on their faces whenever he let that same emotion appear on his. The sad look in Dumbledore's eyes when he was teaching Harry Occulemency and had seen the pain and guilt in his mind. He had already caused enough people pain, without giving more.

His eyes drifted their gaze away from the cold dead fire and to an old issue of the daily profit on a nearby table. A frown formed in his mind, but like every other emotion, remained off his face. The Daily Prophet was another problem. After what happened at the Ministry, people could no longer stay in denial of Voldemort's return. Instantly Harry was shed into a new light. No longer was he a crazed attention seeking boy, trying to cause unneeded pain and suffering on others. No, now he was once again placed in the role of hero. The Ministry again singing his graces and the Daily Prophet filled with heartfelt stories about the "boy-who-lived."

He mentally shook his head at them all, disgusted. Harry stood up and turned his back on the paper and on the dead fireplace, taunting him with memories of light and warmth. He made his way back up the stairs, equally as silent. His bare feet soon crossed the dorm room, before slipping back under the covers. He placed his glasses on the table to the side and tucked his wand under his pillow. Empty green eyes, masked eyes, stared up at the roof, a thousand thoughts swimming inside the boys head as sleep evaded him, like always.


	2. Return

)( : Hugs everyone who reviewed: Thanks you guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I can't wait till I can start introducing the many plot ideas I have. : Scans down a list 100 feet long: hmm... Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please Review! I honestly love reviews and would end up drowning in my low self esteme withought them... or just give up on the story and start another one . Anyway I hope you enjoy this :Waves conductor stick: On with the show!)(

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or his wonderful world of magic. It belongs to J.K rowling. Im not getting any money out of this. ie, Don't sue.

**Chapter 2: Return**

A sleepy silence followed the three as they made their way down the stairs and to breakfast. It appeared that none of them had gotten that much sleep, which was a relief to Harry. This meant he didn't have to fake cheerfulness so the others wouldn't worry. They stepped into the hall and stumbled their way over to the Gryfindor table. It wasn't until Harry was halfway threw whatever he had placed on his plate, that he tuned into the conversations around him.

"Damn it, I was hoping he had a tragic potions accident and died." said Ron, which was immediately greeted with a chorus of nods and yeahs, except of course from Hermione.

"Now Ron, that is a very rude thing to say, you don't actually wish that do you?" the young witch said and was greeted with a couple of weird looks.

"Yes I do bloody well wish that would happen, it would all save us lots of pain and agony.. You don't suppose this means he will be back to teaching us, do you?" Ron looked positively crushed at this idea, that Hermione didn't have the heart to get angry with him about his first comment.

By this time Harry had blocked them out, all his attention focused up at the front table. His emerald green eyes were zoomed in on the seat next to Madame Hooch, where none other then Professor Snape sat. He felt a sense of dread come over him as he eyed his least favorite teacher. 'Well this is just great.' Harry thought, looking back down at his breakfast, having no appetite for food. It appeared that he wasn't the only one depressed over Snape's return. In fact every student in the hall was either talking among themselves and groaning, or shooting glares up at the teacher. Everyone but those at the Slytherin table, of course, they were all over joyed at having the potions teacher back. While the substitute hadn't been any more pleasant then Snape, she hadn't shown favorites to any of the houses, or a hatred of Harry Potter for that matter. Harry's grades in the class had greatly improved because of this, but now they would likely come crashing back down. Harry poked a fork at his now cold eggs, his mood even more bitter then usual. 'Could today possibly get any worse?" he thought, and like most times he was proven wrong. Things could and would, get worse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The beginning of the day passed relatively well. Of course that was until the double block of potions came around. The trio slowly made their way down to the dungeons, with even Hermione dragging her feet. They weren't the only ones. Every single Gryfindor who was also heading there, looked as pleased as they did.

"Maybe he's only back to rest up then he will be gone again. So maybe he won't bother to teach today." said a hopeful Ron, though they all knew the hope was futile, and were proven right.

The three had barely taken their seats before in swept Professor Snape, his very presence seemed to suck the light and joy out of the room. Snape walked up to the front of the class, casting his cool gaze down upon everyone. He directed a small smirk at Draco, like always, and just as predictable cast a seething glare at Harry. Though for his part, Harry didn't appear to notice.

"I have no doubt the professor who had been teaching in my absence was to soft on the lot of you. But I can promise you, the soft treatment shall not continue. I will not go over expectations, as the substitute should have done that on the first day. Besides, if you don't know them by now you are hopeless and a waste of my time." Like most of Snape's rude comments, his gaze was directed on Harry. Though again Harry didn't react, or seem to even realize the look of disgust directed at him. Something that did not sit well with Professor Snape.

"Today we are going to learn the many uses of the Madragine root and the many potions it can be used in. Everyone take out your textbooks and turn to page 154. After you have read over the chapter, you will copy down the ingredients on the board and begin your potion. You will be making a truth detector. This potion is not made to drink. In fact it is poisonous, so unless I have any volunteers to prove this point..." Again his gaze rested on Potter, "I recommend you don't ingest it. Can anyone tell me what this potion does?" Almost instantly Hermione's hand shot up into the air, Snape didn't even look up from his desk, before he called on her.

"Unlike the potion we researched last year, which forces the drinker to answer every single question directed to him truthfully, this one does not make you tell the truth. It only turns a bright shade of red when either someone tells a lie, or something that is a lie or is fake is near it." She rattled out, once again sounding like a text book.

"Correct Miss. Granger, but you forgot to mention one fact. This potion is very useful because when left out open to the air it drys. You can coat on object in this liquid, wait till it drys and have a portable lying detector with you always. The object normally stays useful for 5-7 months." Professor Snape gave Hermione a small smirk before ordering the class to begin reading.

During Snape's whole speech Harry had been only half paying attention, not being able to focus completely. Sadly this was something that was happening allot lately, probably due to lack of sleep. Harry's nightmares, added to being continuously waken up from his scar, caused him to get as little as three hours of sleep a night. All of the sleepless nights, staring into the dead fireplace were starting to take their tole. Plus there was another reason. Harry couldn't find the will to become upset anymore by Snape's comments. It was just to tiring.

It wasn't that Harry had grown up and thought the whole thing childish, he just didn't have the energy nor the willpower. He was having enough trouble trying to make sure Malfoy didn't suspect anything, trying to match the other boys hate and temper. But it was all just becoming to much for Harry. His facade was starting to crack. Pretending to be happy and to laugh along with the others was taking to much effort. Harry was starting to break, and it was showing. He hadn't missed the worried glances Ron and Hermione had been throwing at him, nor the concern from the teachers. In fact, everyone seemed to sense something wasn't quite right, even if just subconsciously, everyone but Dumbledore. Twice in the last week Harry had tried to get the headmaster to give him a break. To slow down his training lessons so he could pull himself together. But none of his efforts had worked. Dumbledore demanded to have at least three lessons a week with him, each one taking more and more out of Harry. Either Dumbledore didn't notice, or he just didn't care.

"Mr. Potter, why may I ask are you staring blankly at the ceiling and not taking out your potion supplies."

It was only at those words Harry realized he had been staring into space. A quick glance showed that everyone already had there cauldrons out, everyone but him. Professor Snape's comments caused a couple of laughs from the Slytherin side of the dungeon, ones that would have caused the Gryfindors to loose points had it been them. Of course Snape pretended not to notice.

"10 points from Gryfindor Potter, for wasting class time and a detention tonight at 7:00 for being absolutely hopeless." Snape had a particularly evil glint in his eyes, showing he expected at least one outburst from the boy. The silence in the room showed everyone else did to.

"Alright." Harry said blankly before pulling out his cauldron and flipping open his closed textbook. Everyone in the room stared in amazement. Normally a comment like that from Professor Snape would have at least caused one witty comment to come out of the boy. Apparently Snape was as shocked as the rest of them. He blinked at Harry for a moment, before giving the boy a small frown. Snape shook his head and walked back to the front of the class, leaving a raven haired boy who appeared to have no idea the looks his non-reaction had caused.

-------------------------------------------

At fifteen minutes to seven Harry left the comfort of the Gryfindor common room and headed down to the dungeons. Harry had been plagued by comments from all the Gryfindors the minute potions class was over. Everyone had been amazed that Harry hadn't yelled, or at least given the professor a look of pure hatred. Everyone but Hermione, who had been very proud of Harry. For the rest of the day he had to sit threw her comments on how pleased she was that he was finally growing up and not allowing Professor Snape to get to him. In truth, Harry couldn't care less. He hadn't been really paying attention to the insults Snape had been throwing at him, instead fighting to keep the weariness he felt from showing on his face. Harry knocked on the classroom door, before entering his least favorite class.

Professor Snape didn't even look up from the papers he was grading, instead pointing at the bucket of soapy water and cloth on a nearby desk. He gestured to the many potion stains and puddles on all the tables in the room before saying, "No magic." Harry silently picked up the bucket and went to work, not even throwing one insult at the teacher. He worked quietly for a couple of hours before he felt the potion masters gaze on him. Harry looked up, and sure enough Professor Snape was looking at him, his face expressionless.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked the teacher, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Actually you can help me Potter, you can explain why you weren't paying attention in class. Was it because you have had a pushover Professor for the beginning of the school year, who was no doubt extra kind to the famous Harry Potter. Was the work to advanced for your tiny brain, or are you just incompetent. Do you not understand that you are expected to work in class, or is the 'boy-who-lived' above that?..."

Harry eventually tuned out what Snape was saying, instead his thoughts drifted to another matter. Maybe if he worked hard enough and was completely exhausted when he went to bed, his dreams wouldn't come. He mulled over the thought for a few moments, thinking it was worth a shot. It was only when Harry returned to the present, he realized Snape hadn't spoken recently. He glanced up at those eyes, expecting anger, hatred or maybe just contempt. What he saw was none of those though. Harry saw a look of confusion, thoughtfullness... and a hint of concern? What the bloody hell?

----------------------------------------------------------

Snape had been rattling on for quite some time, when he realized he didn't have the boys full attention. Once again Potter had a far away look on his face and his normally vibrant eyes were dull. 'I know what will make him pay attention.' Snape thought, a small smirk appearing across his features.

"Or is it just because of who your parents are. No doubt you inherited your lack of respect and incompetence from your father. James Potter was never very bright, it appears the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Snape paused and waited for the blow up that was going to happen. It was something to rely on. No matter how dazed and unfocused Potter had ever been in Snape's class, one insult to his father and Harry was paying attention. It didn't matter if the boy was more then half asleep, exhausted or even in pain, he would hear Snape and defend his father. The comment may have been to harsh and uncalled for, but Snape was willing to do about anything to get a reaction out of the boy. He had been watching him all day and had noticed how expressionless Harry had become.

Normally Harry was either being loud, laughing at something his friends said, or scheming up some brainless adventure. But Snape had noticed something that no one else appeared to see. Maybe it was the fact that everyone was used to it, or that Harry had slowly changed that no one noticed, or maybe it was because Snape was normally always watching the boy. Whatever it was, he could tell something wasn't right after two minutes of seeing Harry. Not only did he not speak to his friends as much, or that all his smiles seemed forced, mostly it was Harry's eyes. Eyes that always shinned with some inner light, were now dull and empty. Professor Snape stared at the boy in front of him, waiting for the anger to fill those eyes. Anger that never came. He stared in disbelief as not only did Harry not throw the nearest object at him, he didn't react at all. In fact he didn't even notice.

Snape looked at him in shock and surprise, before both those feelings were filled with a sense of dread and worry. If something was bothering the boy so much that he had failed to realize the person he hated the most had just insulted his father, it was not good. Snape watched the boy in front of him for a few seconds, before Harry realized he wasn't talking. Snape looked into those dull eyes, trying to find an answer in them.

"Err... Are you alright?" Harry asked him nervously, obviously uncomfortable at how he was looking at him.

Snape kicked himself out of it, telling Harry it was late and to come back tomorrow to finish washing the rest of the desks. The boy was fast to comply and was out of the room in a matter of seconds. Snape stayed in the same spot, a feeling of uneasiness resting on his shoulders. Something was defiantly wrong. Very wrong.


	3. Indifference

)(: Tackle hugs reviewers: Thanks eyeinthesky, duckyv91, snowlight144, Sophia, Lazycrazykitten, Big E 3 I LOVE NASCAR, Lady sakura cosmos and lovly elley! Logi: Thanks and I hope this chapter will answer some of your questions. Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoy. Now I am off to bed, since I haven't slept in the last 29 hours :Yawns: I blame it all on my friend Ariel and the fact that she had to have a party for her birthday. Anyways, enjoy and please review!)(

**Disclaimer:** I don not own Harry Potter, or the wonderful Snape with his sexy "I am a cold bastard" attitude. The fab J.K Rowling owns them and the wonderful world they live in. I am just your humble slash writer who has a slightly unhealthy obsession :cough: In other words, don't sue.

**Chapter 3: Indifference**

A bleary eyed Harry made his way down to the great hall for lunch, his temple throbbing. A small grimace spread across the boys face as his right hand rose to his aching head. Emerald eyes squeezed shut, trying to stop the world from moving in a very sickening way. Harry had just returned from transfiguration and found his headache worse then it was at the beginning of the day. Harry was unable to get any sleep the night before, forcing himself back to the world whenever he felt the dream creeping over him.

"Here, Harry." Said a concerned Hermione in the quietest voice possible, handing Harry a small bottle of yellow potion, "It should help with the headache."

Harry nodded, but stopped when the movement caused alarms to go off inside his head. He downed the bottle, leaning back against the cold stone wall as he waited. The feeling of tension behind his eyes immediately decreased, allowing him to think more clearly. Harry opened his eyes slowly, taking in the view around him. Tired lids closed back over his eyes as one of the last people he wanted to see today appeared. Now he remembered why there was such a feeling of dread this morning. Today was one of the many days a week he had lessons with none other then Professor Dumbledore. Suppressing a groan of weariness Harry stood up straight, forcing a small smile to spread across his face.

"Good morning Harry, Ron, Hermione." said the Headmaster, nodding to each of the three in turn, before returning his gaze back to Harry. "I thought it would be best to have your lesson during lunch, since you have detention with Professor Snape this evening. Does this sound alright?" And even though it sounded like a question, the look on Dumbledore's face said there wasn't any room for disagreement. The Headmaster smiled at them all in turn again, before heading up the stairs and to his office, expecting Harry to follow him. Of course he did. He gave his friends a wave goodbye, though they were already to busy talking together to notice. Harry's footsteps felt heavy with dread, knowing he was no where near well enough to begin training for the day.

The Headmaster and Harry arrived at his office and stepped inside the rising staircase after a muttered "Chocolate taffy." The view that reached Harry's eyes was the same since his first time at seeing the office, though the feelings brought on by the site of it were much different. The minute Harry stepped into the office, he effortlessly placed up the wall around his mind, blocking the older mans entry. They stayed like this for a while, until Dumbledore appeared to be satisfied and stopped the silent attack. He gestured for Harry to sit in one of the chairs before his desk, before taking a seat in the one behind it. The old wizard gazed at him for a moment, studying him before speaking, saying the same words that have been said since the first day of Harry's 6th year.

"So your scar is still hurting, is it Harry? And are you having any nightmares, about Voldemort I mean." The blue eyes sparkled behind the Headmasters glasses, hoping for some good news. News, that Harry didn't have to give. Ever since last year, when he was having dreams about Voldemort, Dumbledore thought it was a very good idea to keep them going. The Headmaster hoped Harry would have a warning dream if Voldemort was going to plan anything big, or attack. Basically he hoped of using Harry's nightmares as a way to get information, though so far they haven't worked that well. His dreams were always of Siruis, Siruis dying, him betraying Siruis, nothing of the Dark Lord. But even as Harry told Professor Dumbledore this, hoping it would make the older man give up, he saw the familiar stubbornness and determination in his eyes, that said it was no use.

When Harry had first started to have the dreadful nightmares, he had asked the Headmaster for a dreamless sleep potion, one Dumbledore had provided. For a while that was. But as Harry's lessons at Grimmauld Place had gotten more extensive, the Headmaster had stopped allowing Harry to take the potion. Harry was then told of Dumbledore's hopes, that he would be able to use Harry to spy on Voldemort's plans. Since that night on, Harry was no longer allowed the dreamless sleep potion. Not even when he just asked to use it once a week, or once month, the answer was no. Dumbledore kept on saying, that what if it was that one time Harry took the potion, that he would get a dream about Lord Voldemort. So the answer remained no, and Harry was made to suffer for a chance at getting information on Voldemort's plans. Harry was made to have many sleepless nights, unable to retreat to the dream world, afraid of what he would see, so that Dumbledore could get what he wanted.

Harry pushed down a feeling of bitterness at the old man and instead concentrated on his movements and expression and not a moment too soon. For it was when Harry dragged himself out of his thoughts, that Dumbledore attacked. Harry swiftly moved out of the chair, dodging the spell aimed at him, while pulling his own wand from out of his pocket. He turned to face the older wizard, concentrating hard at watching every warning sign on what spell the other would use, and what he could use in return. And so Harry's lesson began. Just like every other day of the week.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was only fifteen minutes of lunch left, when a tired and soar Harry stumbled into the Gryfindore common room. No one made any comment about how tired he was, of the grimace of pain on his face when he sat down in a chair by the fire. Harry glanced over to look at Ron and Hermione, who were talking quietly. Harry remained silent, allowing the other two to continue as if he wasn't their, something that was not new to him. But even as Harry placed a look of content and peace on his face, he felt a familiar ache. An ache caused by one simple fact. The trio was growing apart. The changes were so small that no one but Harry noticed, but soon everyone would. Harry could no longer tell the two everything and he knew they didn't tell him everything either. Ron and Hermione were spending more and more time together alone, leaving Harry by himself. And it was all because of Dumbledore. All of the space between Harry and his best friends had started during the summer.

When Harry first got the letter from Dumbledore, telling him he was going to be picked up in a weeks time, only two week of staying at the Dursleys, Harry was overjoyed. He couldn't wait to escape that silent prison, to escape the memories. Fine it wasn't as bad as when Harry was younger, he had gotten much to old to be treated like that. For the last few years he could fight back with his uncle, all thanks to the non sympathetic work outs designed by Oliver Wood for Quidditch practice. But he still felt a breath of relief at the thought of leaving the one place that was farthest then what Harry could call a home.

A week had passed and Dumbledore had arrived, even though Harry was certain he would change his mind, or something would happen to keep him at the Dursleys. For the next week Harry found himself hanging out with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow, trying desperately to forget what had happened just weeks before. But at the end of the week, Dumbledore came for Harry again and, against Harry's wishes, took him to The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius's old home, old prison. Harry's new property. For it was true, as much as Harry didn't want it, number 12 Grimmauld Place was his. Harry had been forced back to the one place that he didn't want to go the most, hell he would have rather went back to the Dursleys then go there. There, back to the memories. Back to the images. Siruis turning a corner. Siruis walking down the stairs. Siruis talking to Harry in the kitchen. Those images that refused to disappear. The pain that would not go away.

But Harry wasn't even allowed time to get used to his new residence for the summer, if he ever would. For it was then that the Headmaster told Harry of his training idea. Told Harry of his plans to teach Harry Occulemency and how to prepare himself against Voldemort. And Harry agreed. Not only did he agree, but he threw himself into the lessons. Practiced non stop for three weeks, until Hermione and Ron came to live at the house. Harry was over joyed at the news that his friends would be coming to stay there. At the ideas and plans he was forming in his head for them to do. Though Professor Dumbledore had different plans. The training continued like before. Harry worked all the time, only seeing glimpses of his friends all summer. Having five sentence conversations before he was whisked away to another lesson, or to learn another spell. It wasn't until the end of the summer, when Dumbledore became to busy to give Harry lessons every day, that Harry noticed the change.

While he was busy training and learning spells to defeat Lord Voldemort, Ron and Hermione had become closer, much closer. Not having Harry's presence there to create a situation of "Only friends." Ron and Hermione had started to become more. Not exactly together, though not just friends, but still enough to make things awkward when Harry tried to rejoin the group. Silence stretched between them, until it became normal. Unspoken words and thoughts began to pile up between them, until it was almost suffocating. While things had improved greatly, back in the familiar routine of Hogwarts, it still wasn't the same. There was a line between the three. Hermione and Ron were on one side, while Harry was on the other. And the line was only growing thicker.

Harry sat in silence, watching his two best friends out of the corner of his eye. They would always be friends, the three of them. Too much had happened for them to be able to break apart completely. But the bond that had only been the trio's, the bond that many had been jealous of.. was disappearing, fading.. And there was nothing Harry could do to stop it.

)(Alright there wasn't much going on in this chapter, it was more of a catching up so you could understand the tension between Harry and Dumbledore and the gap between Harry, Ron and Hermione. I hope it was OK :Takes deep breath: Next Chapter, the rest of detention with Snape and an interesting discussion between Snape, Harry and Dumbledore. Enjoy :D)(


	4. Faded Emerald

)(Woot! A new chapter :D.

Thanks Momocolady and Kaiba-queen, I am glad you both enoyed it.

Daniel Freakz, Thanks and I know, poor Harry. I hate to say it but things are just going to get harder for him o.o; I love my angst :D I hope this was soon enough, enjoy :)

Debsthesnapefan, Thank you very much for saying that, I have no idea how I could be tryping it wrong and not notice O.O :Smacks head against nearst object: bad S & T bad... :cough: anyways, thank you very much for telling me that, it is deeply thanked and loved.

Bebedora, I agree, lonliness is everyones worst and most secerative enemy. It does seem to creep up on one, doesn't it? Thanks :D

Sophia, lol, thank you very much :D, but im sorry to dissapoint you. Because of all the information I tried to tell at once, the chapter got way to long and to un flowy. Im sorry to say the interesting discussion is going to be in the next chapter O.o; I'll try to get it up as soon as possible :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry or his world, they belong to J.K Rowling.. Because if they were mine, you can bet there would be a whole hell of a lot of slash going on. So untill you read about either Harry and Snape or Harry and Draco getting it on, its not mine :D So don't sue, trust me, I have no where near enough money to make it worth it. :Looks at her measly twenty doller bill: damn it

**Chapter 4: Faded Emerald**

Harry basically collapsed onto the soft red chair in the Gryfindor common room. The day had gone from bad, to worse after his lesson with Professor Dumbledore. Already tired and exhausted, having to defend yourself from a number of spells didn't help him at all. Harry's right hand reached up to rub his now aching head. Great, now the headache was back also. Harry felt like doing nothing but drifting off to sleep. The one thing he couldn't do. The Headmaster had given strict instructions to not go to sleep if all his attention couldn't be focused on Occulemency. The idea was that if Harry was concentrated enough he should be able to feel himself slipping into Voldemort's mind and allow it to happen. Since Harry mastered Occulemency, in theory, he should be able to leave the dream whenever he wanted to and be able to keep Volemort from entering his mind. Of course it was all in theory. But apparently is was considered safe enough for Harry to try.

He opened his eyes, trying to focus on the sound of someone calling his name. Harry came face to face with Hermione, a look of concern written across her face. And there was another problem. Both his friends, especially Hermione, had begun to notice how tired he was. That he would zone out minutes at a time, Harry's mask was slipping.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked, sitting down on the chair next to him. Ron was no where to be seen, something rather unusual since the two were barely apart nowadays. Harry nodded and mumbled something to the affect of "Just tired." This didn't seem to put Hermione at ease, in fact she peered more closely at him, looking worried.

"Have you been getting any sleep Harry? There are bags under your eyes.. In fact you look a little skinny too." Hermione commented, causing a very uncomfortable feeling to appear in Harry's stomach. Damn it, it must be running out.

Harry shook his head, saying he didn't get any sleep last night and left promising to take a small nap before detention with Professor Snape. Harry quickly climbed up the stairs to the dormitory, leaving a relieved and more calm Hermione behind him. Harry practically flew across the boys dormitory, going through a door at the end of the room and into the shared bathroom. Harry peered closely at his face, frowning at it. Every second that went by the bags under his eyes grew larger and his cheeks looked more sunken in. It gave him the look of someone who hadn't had a good nights sleep in months, or a proper meal.

Harry sighed annoyed at his image that was drastically different from a couple of hours before. He reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand and grasping it firmly in his right hand. Harry raised the wand to his face, closed his eyes, and casted a glamor spell. When he reopened them, the bags were gone and he looked healthy, the half starved look no where to be seen. Green eyes scanned himself completely in the mirror, checking for any slip in magic, before closing again. Harry's forehead came to rest against the mirror, the cool glass doing wonders for his aching head and scar. There was no way to deny that Harry was becoming weaker. At the beginning of the summer one Glamor spell of his could last 2-3 days. Now, he was lucky if it only took two castings a day to look normal.

The lack of sleep, the pressure, pain and guilt were weighing heavy on him. Not to mention his scar, that never stopped hurting now. After a moment Harry stood up straight and fixed his robes. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile onto his face, he left the bathroom, mentally preparing himself to deal with his fellow Gryfindors.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was again fifteen minutes to seven that Harry headed down to the dungeons, feeling slightly unnerved. The idea of being alone in the same room as Snape again, was not at all comfortable, especially since it felt like the Potions Master could see straight through his mask. But that was impossible, Snape had only been back a day, theres no way he could have noticed. Harry ran these facts through his head, but gained little comfort because of them. He opened the classroom door, holding onto the lies he had created even tighter then ever.

Snape silently gestured to the bucket and rag, again resting on a nearby table, before going back to his work. Harry, equally as silent, picked up the bucket and started where he left off. Ten minutes hadn't even went by when he could feel Snape watching him, rather intently. Harry ignored the feeling and the teacher in question. After an hour, the caked on potions were finally gone from all the tables and desks. Harry walked to the front of the class and placed the bucket down by the Professors desk. It was only then that he looked up to meet his teachers gaze.

"I'm done, sir" Harry said, his voice lacking any emotion.

"I see, now are you going to explain to me why you were not paying attention in my class?" Harry felt Snape watching him closely, but refused to meet his gaze and instead aimed all of his attention at the quill on the teachers desk.

"I was just over tired, sir. I promise it won't happen again." though even as those words left Harry's mouth, he new for certain they were a lie. For no matter how hard he tried, he found himself zoning out in all his classes. Even in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry's favorite subject. They even had a competent teacher this year, one who WOULD let them use magic, unlike that hag Umbridge.

"I see, you better hope it won't happen again." Snape looked at him intently for another moment, before leaning back in his desk, "Now discussing your presence in my class. You may remember last year, when I said I only accept those with very high grades." Harry felt a small feeling of despair rise inside him. Yes he did remember that conversation, which was another reason why he was over joyed when there was a different Professor teaching potions at the begining of the year. A professor with a lower standard then Snape.

"So, Potter, we have a slight problem now. I can not kick you out of this class, since the school year has already been going on for some months now. I am slightly pleased to see you have managed to get a high mark in this class, though I still think the Professor who took my place was much to lenient." Snape paused at this point, and Harry was willing to bet anything he did it just to be cruel, "So I have decided to let you remain in my class, but don't think I will tolerate any mistakes. If you are unable to keep A high grade, I will kick you out immediately. Or if you fail to pay attention, you will be gone before you can realize what is happening. Is that understood, Mister Potter."

Harry nodded. trying not to let out a sigh of relief. Fine, he would rather not be stuck with Snape for the rest of the year, but he needed potions in order to become an Auror. Harry glanced back up to see Snape still watching him closely.

"It is my hope, Mister Potter, that you have matured this summer. I will not tolerate your incompetence in this class, or your arrogance. Do you understand? You have the same sense of pig headedness your father had. I no longer have to deal with him and I will not accept it from you. Alright?"

Harry did not see how close Snape was watching his reaction, for his gaze had once again returned to stare at his Professor's desk. Harry nodded, giving a quick "Yes, sir" dimly realizing Snape had just insulted his father. Though Harry felt a prick of anger deep inside him, it failed to reach the surface. His expression remained blank, but so did his eyes, which was what Snape had been staring at. Those emerald green orbs were as dull and dead as ever. Because they were staring rather intently at Snape's quill, he failed to see the look of worry shock flicker across his Professors face.

"Very well Potter you may leave." Something Harry had no problem with. He rushed out the door and closed it without looking back. Leaving a grave Professor, who had no idea what to do next, but who knew something was deffinately wrong with the 'boy-who-lived'.

)(Gah, I know I said there would be an interesting conversation between Snape, Harry and Dumbledore, but it got way too long. The said conversation will happen in the next chapter :nods: so engoyeth :D Also I honestly do love you all for the many reviews, I have no idea why I got so many (I have seen much better stories then mine) But it is greatly greatly GREATLY loved. If you have any questions at all, or something doesn't exactly make sense, please ask. Also if you notice any spelling mistakes o.o; or some wrong information, please let me know. I try to catch them all but some of the buggers manage to get by :shakes fist at them: Thanks for everything and I will try to get up the next chapter soon :D

Love

S & T)(


	5. Under Control

)(Gah, sorry it took me a bit to update, I have just noticed this week how many people have birthdays in March. It's allot! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get another one out before Monday and School starts again, at least from me. Damn end of school break. I'm afraid my updating will slow slightly, since I have to try and get my marks up. Sadly they are recording grade ten now, along with grade 11 and twelve. Anyways, heres the discussion, I hope you enjoy::claps hands:

Lovly Elley, Momocolady, Kathy, Daniel Freakz, Lady Lily3 and Ruth. : Thanks for the love you guys, I hope this is soon enough. Enjoy

BlackOwl892006: Thank you very much :D I'm glad you like it. Yes I do have a plot and I'm very happy I managed to get a non-Snarry fan to like my story. Yes this is my first Snarry, and the first story I ever let others read (So I am so glad people seem to like it) Thank you for complimenting my writing, you have no idea how much that means to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the, overly, kind words.

Bebedora: Thanks. I'm happy you like how I made Harry, I just always thought he wasn't.. human enough. I don't know, I just thought all the deaths and pressure on him should show more and change him a bit. I know it would make me more dark and depressed. Thanks again and I will try to keep up the good work. :D )(

**Chapter 5: Under Control**

It was early the next day that a tired, confused and worried, but determined, Snape, entered the Headmaster's office. He entered the room, his eyes landing on Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk. Snape silently went through what he wanted to say, in his mind. He knew something was not right with Potter, something was definitely not right. What he wanted to know, was what it was.. and why no one else appeared to notice, most of all the Headmaster.

"Hello, Severus." said Dumbledore kindly, holding out a metal tin, "Would you like a lemon drop?" Snape shook his head mutely, having learned early on not to take anything from Dumbledore.

"No Thank you Headmaster," He said, sending a disgusted look at the candy in question, "I do however have something of importance to discuss with you." Snape got nothing but a raised eyebrow and a gesture to take a seat. He lowered himself into the chair, wondering where he should start.

"I think something is wrong with Potter." he stated bluntly, not one to dodge around a subject, "Since my return he has been acting unusual and not like himself. Have you noticed anything?" The whole while Snape talked, Dumbledore's expression never changed. When he was done a small smile filtered across the headmaster's face.

"Wrong?" he asked, appearing to think, "No I can't say I have noticed anything wrong with Harry. Are you sure?" The usual shimmer was in Dumbledore's blue eyes as he looked over the teacher in front of him.

"Yes I am sure, I would not be discussing the topic with you if I was not 'sure.'" Snape took a deep breath to crush down his annoyance before continuing. "I have noticed many things from my short time here. First is that he no longer talks much with Miss. Granger and Mister.Weasly. Second, He zones out in class constantly and can't seem to pay attention. I would normally not be worried about this, except I saw him doing the same thing when Mister.Weasly was talking to him about Quidditch. While I might not have been here for a while, I rememberQuidditchbeing one of the things he never shut-ed up about." Snape didn't bother adding his third reason, that Harry's eyes were dull and no longer shining with life. Professor Dumbledore remained quite for a moment, thinking carefully. When he looked up from his desk to answer Snape, his voice was empty of emotion.

"Well I must I haven't noticed anything, but I will think about it. Though I must also say it is not unexpected for Harry to be a little depressed. After all, Siruis did die only a few months before and Harry had come to think of him as a father and brother." Dumbledore grew silent as he watched Snape across the desk. "I think he will be alright, he just needs time." There was a note in the Headmasters voice that showed the conversation was over. Snape, however, would not be dismissed, not about this.

He watched the old wizard carefully, wondering how the Headmaster couldn't have noticed. Snape remembered Dumbledore being very protective over Harry and how he used to watch him constantly to make sure he was well and happy. Then how was it, that after the death of someone who was like a father to Harry, that Dumbledore wasn't watching the boy even more closely then usual. There is no way he couldn't have noticed, Snape knew personally how observant the old wizard was.

The person in question looked up from a piece of parchment, looking surprised that Snape was still there. He had never before refused to leave, when he had indicated so. A small suspicion began to grow inside of the Headmaster, one that he would keep an eye on.

"But, since you appear to be very worried about Potter, would you like me to do something?" Dumbledore paused as Snape nodded his head, "Alright, I will talk to him.. Now I think is as good of a time as any."

Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace in his room, pulling out a bag of floo powder from his robes. He ignored the look of surprise on the Potion Master face, instead pulling out a piece of parchment from a nearby shelf. He wrote a few words on the paper, before sticking it neatly into a envelope. "Transfiguration classroom, third floor." he stated clearly into the fire after throwing in a pinch of floor powder, before placing the envelope into the flames.

"Harry is currently in class, but I'm sure Minerva won't mind sparing him for a few moments." said the Headmaster as he mad his way back to his chair, "It should only take a couple of minutes."

Silence covered the room, creating an uncomfortable air that the Headmaster seemed oblivious to as he finished reading the parchments on his desk. Snape remained silent, and was actually relieved when a small knock could be heard from the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry knocked on the large door to the Headmaster office, feeling nervous. He had no idea why he was here and was a little worried. He was in the middle of Transfiguration when Professor McGonagall had called him away from the stick he was expose to be turning into a caterpillar. After promising to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened when he returned, he had left a classroom full of curious children behind him.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledores voice called from inside his office. Harry took a deep breath and mentally pushed down all his feelings and blocked his mind before entering the office.

Harry hesitated slightly on seeing the Potions Master there also, but forced himself to continue to Dumbledore's desk. Frowning inwardly Harry blocked the gentle prodding into his mind, sending a small nudge of his own to show it was not appreciated. Did Dumbledore actually think he could enter Harry's mind? After all the lessons he had went through? After all the times the Headmaster had pushed strongly against his mind's wall, until it was almost painful? Surely the man who had taught him all he knew, didn't think he, Harry, wouldn't notice him trying to snoop into his mind. It left Harry feeling rather annoyed with the Headmaster. Though of course his face showed nothing.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked, going against his want to glance over at Snape. He would not show them he was nervous. Harry mentally strengthened his barriers against the two and sent more power into the glamor charm concealing how broken he really was.

"Yes Harry, Professor Snape and I were talking and we had noticed some changes in your personality. I expected as much because of the summer you had endured, but thought it best to ask how you were just in case." Dumbledore said this calmly, without giving anything away.

Harry fought against the need to raise an eyebrow. 'We?' he thought, fighting against the sadistic grin that wanted to surface. Since when did Dumbledore notice anything, or care for that matter. How many times had Harry asked for a break? How many times did he almost beg to have a rest from lessons? 'You have to be kidding me.' he thought, eying Dumbledore. It had become very apparent to Harry that his own needs paled in comparison to the Headmasters expectations. That the same man who had admitted in putting Harry's happiness above others, had greatly changed. For Harry was no longer just Harry in Dumbledore's eyes. Nope, he was now 'Harry Potter', the 'boy-who-lived', the 'chosen one', the one fated to kill the Dark Lord. All this was very apparent to Harry. While all these thoughts raged inside his head, his face remained empty, his eyes divulged of any emotion that would give him away. Neither did it escape Harry's thoughts that Dumbledore hadn't really asked if he was OK, showing to him that the Headmaster didn't really care about his answer.

"I'm fine Professor." he said, without hesitation and with just the right amount of emotion in his voice to make the lie appear true. Harry was silently glad for the Potions Class he had had earlier today, very glad. They had made a potion to raise ones strength and energy. Something that helped Harry coat on the lie that had begun to fall. Of course they only did that potion because the lie detector one they were making had to sit for a month.

"That is good to know Harry." said Professor Dumbledore, nodding his head pleased, not even bothering to attempt to peak into Harry's mind and see if he was lying. Something Snape had no problem trying. Harry blocked him, noticing that it was harder to block him out then it was with the Headmaster, something he would definitely keep in mind.

"Is that all Headmaster?" he asked politely, his face showing no sign of fighting off Snape's probing. Getting annoyed he gave the Potion Master's mind a small shove, his actions telling better then words that he did not like others trying to read him.

"Actually Harry, there is another thing I need to discuss with you and Professor Snape." It was apparent from Snape's reaction that he did not know about this other thing . "I'm afraid I will no longer have time for the lessons we have been having since the summer."

Harry felt his heart leap, silently hoping those words meant what he thought they did. Did this mean he could stop the lessons? He hoped so. It was becoming to hard to keep the mask up while dodging attacks from his Headmaster. It tired him out to quickly. The constant attacks against his body and mind were the reason his facade was slipping. Why others, like Hermione, Ron and Snape had begun to notice his isolation. If the lessons with Professor Dumbledore stopped, he would have much more energy to put towards the mask he wore. It was almost to much to hope for.

"So instead of me teaching you, I think it would be very beneficial for Professor Snape to take over." Said Dumbledore, his voice sounding very pleased with this conclusion. He appeared oblivious to the glare sent his way by the Professor in question. Harry didn't notice either.

Inside the hope that had sprung up, died. 'How can I even think he would let me off the hook?' he thought, silently hitting himself for hoping for something so unlikely. Lately Harry had been making sure to not have any false hopes, or expectations. All they did was cause you pain and suffering when they were proven wrong. It was better to just not hope at all, or not to want anything at all.

"Am I to understand Headmaster." said Snape, his voice dangerously low, "That you want me to take over lessons with Mister Potter? I though he had already mastered Occulemency."

"Oh he has, but thats not what the lessons were all about. I have been teaching Harry a number of spells that would be useful in fighting Voldemort." said Dumbledore, apparently ignorant to the looks the two people in his office were giving him. "I would also like you to teach Harry how to block his mind, while being attacked by spells, something I think would be very useful for him."

Distantly Harry absorbed this information, though must of his attention was on keeping his expression emotionless. Something he found very hard to do at the moment. Eventually his dislike of the idea Dumbledore had proposed, was overtaken by his need to not feel anymore. To remain numb. He pulled the familiar blanket around him, pushing all emotions away. For if he allowed himself to feel anger, everything else would follow. The pain would return. It was only by staying numb, empty, that it would go away. Only by not feeling anything could the feeling of his heart being crushed not over come him. He slowly tuned into the conversation around him, realizing they had made a decision.

"So it is agreed then. Every other day Harry will go down to an empty room across from the Potions classroom, a room that will be covered in wards and silencing charms, and will learn everything he needs from you, Severus. Agreed?" Dumbledore then turned his attention to Harry after Snape had nodded. "Agreed?" Harry nodded numbly, exiting Dumbledores office when he was dismissed. It was only because he was so focused in his thoughts that he failed to miss the expressions in the two pairs of eyes following him out the door. A pair of dark eyes followed him, a look of uncertainty and worry showing clearly. And a pair of light blue eyes, shinning with self achievement and gratitude at creating something that would obey him so readily.

)(Well, here is the fifth chapter, hopefully the sixth won't take as long. I hope you guys liked it and thanks again for all the kind words. It honestly makes my day when I see that people have not only read what I wrote, but thought it worthwhile to review it. It is Greatly loved. Next chapter, the first lesson with Snape, fun fun.

Love

S & T )(


	6. How to defeat a Dark Lord 101

)(Gah, I'm sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter, I think it is a rule that every teacher must have a large test scheduled right after Spring Break sigh Though on a better note, I am no longer failing Science :D I know have 60 something percent. But enough of that, here is the next chapter. And thanks for the love :D)(

Thanks Lovly Elley, Rebekke and Daniel Freakz, I'm over joyed you all like the story so far and I am glad you like Snape now Daniel :D He is wonderful

Thanks BlackOwl892006! I'm glad you like the pairing now, I love it that I got you interested in it. Thank you so much for the kind words.

DebsTheSnapeFan: lol, wonderful plot line, but I got some other ides evil laugh The only hint I will give you is that there will be angst... lots of angst :D Poor Harry and Snape, I'm afraid I'm not going to make things that easy for them. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and maybe you should make your own story using that plot eh?

Black Sorceress: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Don't hate Dumbledore, you'll see why later on evil grin

Thank you Masquerade Angel, I'm glad you like it so far. Don't worry I wont rush things between the two, it will take a while before things heat up between them. I prefer stories where it can seem possible something would happen, not ones were they just jump on each other.. though they do have there benefits :D. Thanks and please keep R & R.

Dangelic fantasy: Lol, but don't be to hard on Dumbledore. Fine he is a manipulative bastard sometimes, but what do we expect? He is human and is not perfect. I'm just proving that :D

Bebedora: Thank you very much, I'm pleased someone else agrees that Harry's had to change. Yeah Dumbledore does appear like the type doesn't he? But I'm afraid I can't say anything evil grin Blinks... Grabs onto Bebedora and hugs her very tightly woohoo! Someone noticed how Snape reacted to the lemon drops! You have no idea how much I love you right now for noticing that. I was afraid no one would :D I always thought it was weird how he tried to get everyone to eat them, thought I would throw in a reason. :D Thanks!

Kai Fong, momocolady, Mystique, BlackHalliweel: Thank you guys for all the kind words :D you all have no idea how much I appreciate it when people review. :D And I hate to say it Kai Fong, but things are going to get worse -.-; .. Sorry but I love my angst.

Satan'stoasterstrudel: Thanks so much :D And I must say I love the word awsomesauce, and your name for that matter. Muy funny.

Inevitable Darkness: Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it. gaps wide eyed at the image now in her mind I'm sorry it took so long, but I updated today instead of Thursday just for you :D Make the ice cream chocolate fudge and I will never take to long updating again! lol, Thank you so much and I am overly joyed that you love my story.

Spiorad: Thanks very much. :D don't worry Dumbledore won't be all evil, though I think I will turn some people against him thinks to herself But he won;'t be evil, just human. Which is close enough. All his actions will be explained later on. And don't worry, there will be LOTS of Snape/Harry angst. I love my angst to much sigh I think it might be a disorder looks thoughtful

Ruth: Thanks for reviewing and Sev will look after him, eventually. After the angst :D

)(OMG, 17 people for that one chapter, I am completely spoiled :D. But since there is so many people reviewing (Something I love you all for very deeply) I am going to now answer them via personal emails. So if you don't have a fanfiction account, make sure to add your email so I can respond. I will answer the ones who don't on here, but please don't make me answer to many. I will also answer any comments I loved allot (Or ones that were brilliant or supper funny) on here :D Thanks everyone and please enjoy the chapter :D)(

Chapter 6: How to defeat a Dark Lord 101

Harry sat down at the Gryfindore table, looking tiredly at the food in front of him. It was only lunch and already he was worn out. He had just left Charms and was dreading the rest of the day, even though he had a double block of Defence Against the Dark Arts next. Harry poked at the food on his plate with a fork, not feeling at all like eating. One quick glance showed no one was watching, so Harry quickly whispered a vanishing charm on the food. He had been forced to doing this lately, since Hermione had elected herself to be his mother. Not only did she make him go to bed not too late, harass him about his homework, now she put food on his plate, and wouldn't let him leave until it was gone. Even though it made things more difficult, Harry found he rather liked it. It proved to him that at least someone cared.

Harry glanced up from his now empty plate, feeling relieved that Hermione was too busy talking to Ron to notice. He felt a small hollowness in his stomach. Even though both Ron and Hermione were keeping a closer eye on him, there was still a distance separating them. They talked about classes, homework, Quidditch and a number of other pointless topics, but nothing else. Gone were the long conversations him and Hermione would have late at night. Gone were the sense like his two best friends were just an extension of himself. Ron had always seemed like a brother too him, just like Hermione always felt like a sister. But now they were drifting.

Harry pushed himself out of his sad thoughts, refusing to dwell on it anymore. There was nothing he could do, besides, it was better this way. He didn't deserve to be close to anyone. The only thing being close to Harry brought people was pain and most likely death. This way, they would be safer. He knew he had to distance himself from everyone, fine it might leave him alone, but at least no one else would get hurt.

Anyways, Harry wasn't finding it that hard. There was already something that kept him from being able to be like everyone else. A taint, if you will. Harry had seen to much, been through to much, he could no longer relate to those around him. Everyone sitting beside him appeared childish, them never having to deal with sorrow and death. But it was better this way, Harry wouldn't wish his curse on anyone. Especially since he was going to die.

Harry had long since accepted the fact that the war with Voldemort would most likely kill him. Hoped. For how could he be expected to live after that. To blend in with the crowd, find a home, create a life. What did a "Savior" do when he had already saved everyone? Besides, Harry had no doubt he wouldn't want to live after the war. He would see things that he could never get over. He would be even more tainted and no one deserved to have that taint close to them.

Harry once again pushed himself out of his morbid thoughts, as where he was came back to him. Everyone in the Great hall were getting up, lunch apparently over. Harry took a deep breath, plastered a smile onto his face before turning to join Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryfindores as they filtered out of the hall. He remained completely unaware of a pair of dark eyes following him, a small frown flickered briefly across the face of those eyes, before being swept behind a mask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry zoned back into the world around him and looked at the one who had pulled him back. Hermione shot him a look that promised more elbowing if he didn't pay attention. Harry gave a small smile and mouthed "Sorry" before turning his gaze to the front of the class. So far it seemed they had lucked out with a Defence teacher. Harry unconsciously ran his fingers against the words cut into his hand. Another scar to add to his growing collection. The professor in front of him was actually a very good teacher, better then all the others, except Lupin of course. Professor. Kaeldore. A medium sized, gray haired wizard who was stern, but quick to laugh. Harry had no idea what the class had been about, having gotten even less sleep then usual the night before. All night he had been going over the discussion in the Headmasters office, dreading the next day. For it was today that Harry had his first class with Snape, something he was not looking forward to. As much as Harry had hated doing lessons with Professor Dumbledore, he had no doubt they were much better then whatever was coming tonight. Another long day, and while tomorrow was Saturday, Harry had no hope at sleeping in. There was a quidditch practice tomorrow, thanks to the new Quidditch Capitan, Ron Weasley.

Harry felt a small smile growing inside of him and allowed it to grace his face. He could still remember the shock and joy on Ron's face when Harry gave up the position of captain to him. Something Harry felt no regrets about. He didn't even want to think about how tired he would be if he was the Captain, way to much responsibility to handle. It was still a surprise to him that Ron was managing to keep up. Now Ron was not only a prefect, but the Gryfindore captain, plus he kept up with homework and somehow managed to have lots of time to spend with Hermione.

Harry was shocked back into reality as the class ended. He pulled himself out of his chair with a groan, swinging his pack onto his shoulder. A small break before super, then homework, then lessons with Snape. His day couldn't be any more hopeless and painful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But like most times, Harry was wrong. He had not taken five steps into the common room before a very energetic Colin Creevy bounced into view. Harry gave a small smile, before shuffling over to an empty chair, to his dismay, Colin followed. He didn't even bother to try and pay attention to the small boy, he was to tired. Distantly Harry realized Colin had left after saying something about getting a picture of him later. Harry wasn't exactly sure what had happened. Once more Harry found himself wishing for sleep, but pushed those thoughts away as he pulled out his load of homework. He was really falling behind. But he had just started a charms essay, when the youngest Weasley's head popped into view. Harry blinked up at Ginny, wondering what was up. Him and Ginny had become friends since last year, not that she had grown compeletly out of her crush on him.

"Hey Ginny, hows it going?" he asked, feeling relieved at having any excuse to take a break in his work. The red head dropped down into the chair beside him before rolling her eyes.

"Just trying to avoid Ron, hes acting all protective because he saw me snogging a kid from Ravenclaw." Ginny shook her head, her red hair falling in front off her face, "The hypocrite, I just saw him and Hermione kissing in the Library." Ginny rolled her eyes in annoyance and Harry felt himself relaxing as they talked about nothing. He was glad for his friendship with Ginny, they had lots in common and unlike with Hermione and Ron, she seemed to grasp the fact that Harry didn't what others to mother him.

They talked for a while, before she went off to talk to some fifth years, and Harry was once again faced with his overload of homework. Glaring at the piles of parchment in front of him, he gave a sigh of defeat and went to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later found Harry wandering around the dungeons, taking as much time as he dared to get to the classroom where lessons with Snape were going to happen. It felt like he had only just gotten away from the horrible lessons with Snape, but here he was being dragged back into it. He wondered if it could be possible for the lessons to be better then the ones with Dumbledore, but dismissed the idea. Harry then silently entertained the idea of pushing Snape over the edge so he could get kicked out again, but crossed that off his list quickly when the images of Cedric and Siruis popped into his head. No matter how horrible the lessons got, he had to remember what they were for. Harry hesitated in front of the door, casting another glamor charm on himself and putting more energy into the wall around his mind before knocking.

"Come in Mr.Potter." a familiar voice called from behind the door. Taking one final breath of freedom, Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

The room looked almost identical to the potions classroom nearby, though all the desks were pushed to one side and thankfully it held none of the sickly jars containing who knows what. Snape was standing behind the one desk still remaining a piece of parchment and a few books in front of him. Before Harry had a chance to speak, he felt something slam hard against his mind. Harry's eyes widened, just slightly, as he defended his thoughts and memories. There was no doubt that Snape was much stronger at Occulemency then the Headmaster. After a while the silent attack stopped and Professor Snape looked up from the desk.

"Well, I'm pleased to see you were finally able to block someone out of your mind, its good to know you are not completely incompetent." Snapes insults did not even bug Harry in the least. Harry walked over to the desk, glancing down at the parchment there. On it was everything Harry had learned over the past months, in what was unmistakably Professor Dumbledores writing.

"Whats next in how to defeat a Dark Lord 101?" Harry asked, surprising himself with the comment. It almost sounded like his old self. But as quickly as the old Harry had come, he disappeared almost instantly. It appeared Snape had realized the momentary change in Harry also.

"I am going to go over everything Dumbledore has taught you, we will start the actual lessons next time." with that said, Snape raised his wand and started shouting a number of curses at him. Harry felt a small twinge of smugness at the look of surprise showed briefly in Snapes eyes when he easily deflected the first spell. They continued like this, Harry managing to dodge or counter everything Snape threw at him. This continued for about an hour, before there game of throwing and dodging spells ended.

"Very good Potter." Snape said, before raising his wand once more. "Imperio!" Harry blinked as the world around him fazed out until all he could hear was the voice shouting in his head.

"Hand over your wand." the voice said softly, glowing with warmth. It was a voice of comfort, one that you could give all responsibilities over to and everything would be alright. "Bugger off, you git." Harry said easily to the voice, pushing off the Imperius curse without much effort. The world came back into focus, showing an amused looking Professor Snape.

"Very good Potter, though I must say your choice of words.. was rather different and unnecessary." But while everything he said was phrased as a lecture, the amusement still evident in the potions masters voice made it clear Harry was not getting into trouble.

Harry nodded, but didn't answer. Once again the old Harry had slipped out, something that bothered him. He couldn't let that happen again. Mainly because of one thing, the old Harry felt. The old Harry was anything but numb, anything but distant. Harry pulled the numbness around himself again, hiding behind it and pushing away everything else. The small sparkle that had briefly showed in his eyes evaporated into nothing.

"I think that is good for today Potter, I will see you the day after next, same time." Snape's voice was a little grave, almost like he had noticed the change in Harry, though Harry didn't notice. He went quietly from the room and made his way back up the stairs and eventually to the Gryfindore common room. Hours later Harry was still awake, desperately trying to finish the work due before lunch. It was very late that a tired Harry crept up to bed, only to be waken an hour later by the same familiar nightmare. Dawn rose and found him still lying in bed, tired eyes open in defeat.

)(And here is the sixth chapter. I didn't like this one that much, to many time changes to suit me eyes chapter It seemed kind of choppy sighs meh I gave up, I tried to make it better but it works. Next chapter will be more of a catch up of what everyone else is up to and what else is going on in Harry's life. The chapter after that, is the next lesson :D. Enjoyeth and please keep R & R.

Love

S & T )(


	7. DA

Harry stumbled out of the change room, blinking as the morning sun stung his eyes. He let out a large yawn as he walked onto the Quidditch pitch, his broom tucked under his left arm. It was a decent day for practice, though the sun would make things a little difficult, not that Harry minded. Even though everything in Harrys life had changed, his love of flying remained the same. He had been over joyed when Dumbledore had lifted his life long ban and he was allowed to do the one of the few things he still loved. Though everything in Harrys life had become more of a duty, talking to his friends, laughing at peoples jokes, flying was the one thing in his life that he still lived for. Fine he enjoyed Quidditch, but he was really still in it for the flying, not the game itself. When Harry was in the air, nothing could touch him. His broom didnt care that he was Harry Potter, the sky didnt know he was the one destined to either kill, or be killed by Lord Voldemort. It was only in the air, that Harry was free.

"Hey Harry!" called a familiar red-headed girl, waving for him to come over. Ginny had gladly given up the position of seeker, saying she preferred being a chaser much better. Harry walked over to stand with her and said hello to Katie Bell and Dean Thomas, the other two chasers. Harry could tell Ginny was relieved he had shown up, someone to help rid the awkwardness between her and Dean. Dean still hadn't completely gotten over Ginny, and it was apparent he had heard of her new Ravenclaw boyfriend.

"Hows it going Harry?" Asked the pretty seventh year chaser. Harry had always liked Katie, finding her, like Ginny, less annoying and confusing like most of the other girls at Hogwarts. Harry liked the fact that she just said what she was trying to say, and didn't try to use hints like a certain Ravenclaw seeker he knew. It was also an added bonus that unlike most girls, Katie Bell didn't get all giggly around him, something he still couldn't figure out the reason for...

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Harry answered her question. He felt much more at ease out on the quidditch pitch and felt himself relaxing ever so slightly. Before long Ron called them over to the side, and practice began. His heart lept as he went into the air, feeling less constricted. Harry flew some laps around the field, closing his eyes for a few seconds as he enjoyed the feeling of being free. Too bad such feelings couldn't last.

He pulled in the fleeting happiness, and once again blocked off all feelings, he knew better. The first time he was on the pitch this year, he had let himself completely go. It had only taken moments for all the other emotions to come flooding back, breaking him. He could not let that happen again, he had to stay strong. He didn't have luxury of feeling, it would only make the task that had been so mercilessly placed on him be harder. The weight of the wizarding world more apparent. With a shake of his head Harry pushed those thoughts away, and allowed himself to lose himself in flying, if only for a little while.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was so nice, and greatly appreciated after the cold, that almost everyone was outside enjoying it. Everyone that was, accept Harry Potter. He was sitting in the library, trying to catch up on his work, not that he really cared. The only reason he did it was because of Hermione and her influence on Ron. She had bullied Ron into agreeing that if Harry's marks didn't improve, and stay up, then he would be kicked off the quidditch team. Of course Ron had pleaded with him, saying he would even help, obviously not wanting to lose the best seeker Gryffindor had ever had. Though Harry had taken pity on him and said he didn't need the help.

It was because of these events that Ron and Hermione were out walking, enjoying the sunshine, while Harry was sitting at a desk between many shelves crammed with stuffy books. Harry glanced longingly out the window, before turning back to the Charms essay he was trying to do. A few hours later and Harry was done. Now all he had to was write a Herbology essay, practice Transfiguration, read five chapters in a boring potions book and complete his project for DADA. Great, life couldn't get any better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was even more hours later that an exhausted Harry stumbled into his common room, his left hand nursing his cramped right one. After a quick search Harry dropped down beside Dean and Seamus who were in the middle of an exploding snap game.

"Heya Harry, where have you been?" asked Seamus as he glanced up from the cards. His happy look turned to one of sympathy as Harry explained what he had been doing for the whole day, while everyone else was enjoying themselves outside.

"Crappy mate.. So.. Whens the next DA?" As soon as those words left Seamus's mouth, Harry found himself surrounded by a crowd of DA members, asking the same question. Harry held back a sigh, reminding himself that he loved DA. It wasn't that Harry didn't enjoy it anymore, it was just he barely had time for the lessons, yet alone the planning. It had been nearly three weeks since the last meeting and it was apparent that everyone was missing it. Which also reminded Harry of another thing, it was about time he made an update to Fred and George and the other DA members that were out of school.

Over the summer the twins had come to him with an idea, a rather good one actually. Everyone who had left the school that year, wanted to find a way to stay apart of the DA. Because of that fact the two red heads had come up with an idea. The DA was not only a alternate Defence against the Dark Arts class, it was now a junior Order of the Phoenix. They would get together, have meetings, discuss plans and knew information gathered from the DA members out of school, while still learning new spells. It was working rather well actually, even if it meant their were less people aloud to join the DA now. Only those who where without any doubt, loyal to Dumbledore and Harry were allowed in. That and everyone had to take a truth serum and be questioned by Harry, Ron and Hermione before entrance. It was a little strict, but it was proven worth it considering all the important information they had managed to get a hold of. Which was also why Hermione had placed a charm on everyone, making so they could not mention, nor speak of the DA or anything that happened/learned there to anyone. They couldnt even hint at it. The trio wanted to make sure an incident like last year didn't happen again. Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were obviously not invited into this one, along with Michael Corner.

Harry glanced up at those around him, deciding he rather missed the meetings and making a promise to himself, and everyone there that there would be one in the next week. With that promise made, everyone left him alone, something he was grateful for. With a small groan Harry got up from the floor, stretching slightly. Harry snatched up a nearby piece of parchment and quill and began to write to the twins, using the codes they had made.

)(Gah, I'm so sorry everyone for this being so short, especially after it took me so long to update. Allot of crap has been happening in my life at the moment, so I haven't been able to really focus much. Because this is so painfully short, the next update will happen in a 2-3 days. Definitely before Monday :Promises.: Please don't be to disappointed, I promise the next chapter will be much longer and much better.. Since its the second lesson with Snape :D So hopefully you will enjoy it, and hopefully everything will cool down and settle itself on my end.

Love you always (Even if you might not be overly fond with me at the moment)

S&T


	8. Hatred

)(Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter and **please REVIEW! **Its the only way I can know if people like this fic or not, and if I should keep it going or give it up... So feed back is a **must** if you want this **story to continue**. Please and thanks. enjoyeth)(

**Chapter 8: Hatred**

Harry woke up and instantly knew today would be a crappy day. He hadn't even climbed out of bed yet, replaced the glamor charms, or even noticed that it was pouring outside to know it would be a bad day. Harry got up, did all those things and agreed even more with his first thought, today could not be good. The first thing that Harry noticed was that Ron was in a bad mood, a very bad one. Harry had only to go down into the common room to find out the reason. Hermione was also in a bad mood, which meant Ron had done something stupid.

The trio hadn't even gotten down to breakfast before the two were fighting, though Harry wasn't paying attention to that, being used to it by now. This was Ron and Hermione's routine. They would go for months being all happy and flirting with each other, until Ron would do something idiotic. The two would then not talk to each other for a few days, in which Harry would be passed between the two like a ping pong ball. This would continue until Harry got fed up, yelled at the two, and then they would get back "together", though technically they weren't an item in the first place. For a few more days after that they would be completely inseparable, until the routine started all over again. Harry decided to let the fighting last a little longer this time, feeling relieved they were fighting.

If the two were at each others necks, then they would be to preoccupied to pay attention to Harry. That meant that Harry could let his guard down slightly and maybe even relax, if he was lucky. It was then that another problem resurfaced itself. The problem was in the shape of Draco Malfoy.

Harry slowed down slightly, noticing how the other boy lingered around the doors to the Great Hall, meaning he was waiting for someone. And Harry thought he knew exactly who that was. He walked toward the boy, mentally trying to surface as much anger and hatred as he could. But Harry just couldn't find the energy to care.

"Awww... is the Mudblood and the Weasel fighting? Maybe Granger finally realized how ugly your kids would be Weasel King."

Harry tried not to role his eyes at Draco, instead he concentrated on keeping Ron from attacking him. Closing his eyes slightly, Harry placed a mask of anger over his face, while running through a list of insults he knew he was expected to say.

"Sod off Malfoy, your just mad because the only person interested in you is that cow Pansy, or maybe if you asked Hagrid nicely he'd let you have one of his skewerts, though they might have too high standards for you." Harry pulled out the insult, pushing past the blond.

Harry went into the Great Hall, ignoring whatever insult the other boy had thrown back at him, he was just to tired. It was hard enough trying to act like he cared what Malfoy said, yet alone pretend to be angry. Harry didn't know the reason, but he no longer hated Draco Malfoy. He didn't like him or anything, he never would and he still thought Malfoy was a spoiled, stuck up, pain in the ass git. But he no longer felt the need to insult the boy whenever he had the chance. If Harry had his way he would just ignore the younger Malfoy completely, but of course he couldn't. How could he explain to his friends, and the entire Hogwarts student body, that he couldn't find the energy or the necessary anger to hate Malfoy anymore. It just wouldn't happen. Harry was expected to hate the future death eater, just like he was expected to trust Dumbledore without any doubts.. Two things he had found out he couldn't do anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry went through the rest of the day in a daze, being pulled out from time to time by the sound of yelling. Whether it was yelling between Ron and Hermione, or him being insulted by Malfoy, he couldn't really tell. On a few occasions he looked up to find Draco Malfoy staring at him, and not with his usual glare either. But before Harry could figure out exactly what was going on, Malfoy would notice him looking at him also, and look away. This continued to happen through out the day, becoming more frequent as the sky got darker.

It felt like he had just woken up, yet it was already dinner time. Once again Harry found himself staring down at a half empty plate, not having even realized he had eaten anything, let alone what it was. A quick glance showed Ron and Hermione were to busy ignoring each other to notice. Harry had just started to relax, when he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him. One pair of black eyes stared down from the head table, another pair of gray ones from the Slytherin table. Harry thought it was kind of ironic.

How could it be that the two people who he had hated the most in his life, were the two people who noticed something not to be exactly right? That Draco Malfoy noticed something was wrong or different about him, while his friends remained to the most part ignorant. How did Professor Snape, his hated potions master become suspicious after only being back at Hogwarts for less then a week, while the Great Headmaster Dumbledore remained clueless. Yes it was definitely ironic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was again five minutes to seven that Harry found himself wandering around in the Hogwarts dungeons. He walked up to the same familiar door, pausing for a few minutes before entering. Harry replaced the glamor charm on his face, having to do it twice before he was sure it had worked. A quick check showed that his mind was blocked from anyone trying to dig around in it, which meant there was nothing left to do. Harry stepped into the room, preparing himself against whatever attack Snape would have for him.

Harry held back a grin as he easily blocked his profesor from entering his mind, but the grin slipped away when Snape took out his wand. Without explaining a word, Snape pointed his wand at Harry and said one word, Imperio. Time appeared to slow down as Harry felt another peice of magic demand his attention. 'Oh shit.'

Harry continued to fight against Snape's mind trying to read his own, but his attention was quickly being divided. He tried to send just enough energy and put just enough attention to both of Snape's spells and for a few seconds, it worked. Then Harry felt a voice in his head, demand that he jump onto the desk behind him and he instinctively sent all his power against doing that, a mistake. That one second when Harry wasn't blocking his mind, was enough. He felt Snape move past his barriers as he tried to fight him off, but it was too late. Memories flashed before his eyes and it took Harry a moment to realize what they were.

Horror filled him as the familiar scenes played inside his head, he stood there dreading what he was seeing, but dreading even more where they could lead. It felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes before Snape's Imperiouse failed, he was paying to close attention to Harry's memories. That was all the weakness Harry needed. No longer needing to fight the imperio curse, he wasted no time in pushing Snape out of his mind, not to gently either. Harry stood there, his eyes closed tightly as he waited for him to speak. He braced himself against the cruel words he knew would come, words that would be full of amusement. But they never did.

"Harry?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape paused for a second as he felt himself slip into Harry's mind, wondering what memories he should look into. His first thought was to see something personal, something that he would never get a chance to know about again. But as quickly as that thought entered his mind, he banished it. Harry was looking far to weak today, even worse then usual. Severus ran through a list of things in his head he wanted to know, choosing the one he thought would be the least painful. For a while now Severus had been curious about Harry's home life, mainly due to the rumors. He had always assumed Harry had been a pampered little prince, getting whatever he wanted. The very notion that the rumors floating around that Harry's childhood had been anything less then perfect, was ridiculous. Snape had always thought this, until last year when a few interesting facts had made themselves apparent during their last Occlumency lesson. Images of Harry being chased up a tree by a dog, his family standing below him laughing came to mind. Though none of the memories he had seen were any where near as bad as the rumors flying around the castle, they did put a small dent in the world he had painted for Harry Potter. Snape focused on thous memories, seeing this as a perfect opportunity to satisfy his curiosity and surely memories of his wonderful childhood would not hurt Harry in the least. Needless to say, he was wrong.

The first image that appeared in Snape's mind, showed a very young Harry Potter, looking around the age of six. He watched as the boy entered a medium sized, but normal looking house and stumbled into the living room. Before Snape could completely take in the surroundings the door behind Harry slammed open, revealing who Snape assumed was Harry's cousin. Before the facts that while Harry looked much too skinny and that he was wearing hand me down clothes, too old and too large, while his cousin was very huge, wearing expensive new clothes, could sink in, something happened. The large boy followed after Harry, before pushing him roughly out of his way. Harry fell back wards, right into a fancy looking vase resting on the table behind him. Both Harry and the vase fell to the ground, the latter instantly shattering into many sharp pieces. After that, everything happened really fast. The fact that Harry had deeply cut his hand had just caught Snape's attention, when a rather large man and skinny women with a long neck ran into the room. 'Here we go.' he thought, expecting both to run over to the small Harry and fuss over his wound, probably grounding the other boy. But what happened instead caused all of Severus's previous assumptions of Harry's life fade away.

"My Vase! That boy broke my VASE!" Screeched the skinny women, pointing a finger at Harry, who was lying on the ground covering his right hand with his left where blood was pooling out. Before the fact that the women was screaming at Harry and that she didn't appear to care at all that he was hurt, the large man moved forward.

"What do you think you are doing BOY!" he hollered, shuffling over to the frightened child on the floor, Harry's uncles face was a very startling shade of red.

"D-d-Dudley pushed me!" the young Harry hollered, tears streaming down his face from pain, "I d-d-didn't mean too!"

The boy in question, shook his head at his fathers questioning look shouting a loud "Did not!" Snape didn't even get a chance to snort at the boys painfully bad lie, when Harry's Uncle moved. He swept down on Harry, picking him up roughly by his shoulder, before sticking his finger in front of the frightened boy's face.

"How dare you accuse MY SON of something he did not do!" he roared, putting a lot of emphasis on the word Son. Before Harry had time to answer this, a large red hand swooped down from above him and smacked him firmly upside the head. The small boy flew back away from his uncle and slammed into the wall behind him with a very painful crunch. Snape dimly realized Harry's uncle had not stopped there, and was already advancing on the boy. Before Severus could react, the scene changed.

Many different images flashed into his mind, mostly all of them ended the same. Harry accidentally spilling the bacon he was supposed to be serving his uncle when he was nine, a scene that ended with Harry curled up on the floor by the refrigerator, covered in bruises. They swept by, each memory leaving Severus more horrified then the last. But what really bothered him, was when a Harry he recognized got beaten. Maybe it was because Snape had still not believed what was happening. Or the knowledge that the same boy curled up on the ground, getting beaten because he had was a wizard, because he had just returned from a school of magic, was the same boy who days before had been sitting in his class. Instead of the beatings getting better as Harry aged, they got worse.

But the worst of them so far, happened the summer after Harry's third year. Snape remembered dimly that he had been annoyed by the fact that Harry had not been punished from blowing up his aunt by the ministry. It seemed that while Harry hadn't gotten punished then, that he had been punished much worse when he had come back from school. It was so bad that Snape found himself trying to intervene, even though he was just watching it and not really there. He yelled at Harry's uncle, horrified that this time he would go to far, even though somewhere Snape knew this had already happened, and that Harry was alive, just standing a few feet ahead of him. He watched in horror as the large man who was Harry's Uncle, who's Harry's well being had been placed into, continued to beat the thirteen year old. As he kicked and punched until the boy lost consciousness, and even a little while after that. Snape was suddenly forced out of Harry's memories and the image of the same boy, who moments before he was watching getting beaten into oblivion, stood in front of him, eyes close and only three years older.

Snape remained speechless for a second, a number of different emotions flashing across his eyes. Horror, denial, concern, guilt and hatred. Oh yes there was hatred. Snape never thought he could hate anyone more then the father of the boy standing in front of him. But what he felt at the moment for the group of people who were called Harry's family, his hate for James Potter paled in comparison. There was also a growing anger against an old wizard. An old wizard with light blue eyes. Both those emotions were replaced however with another feeling, guilt. The first one that hit him was guilt that he had not kept Lilly Evans son safe. That he had let harm come to the son of the first person who had ever been nice to him. Fine he had managed to keep Harry safe at school, for he had done it in memory of Harry's mother, not at feeling in debt to Harry's father. But that wasn't enough. He should have known, seen the signs. After all, he was all to familiar with them.

Severus pushed both those thoughts away, so he could deal with the problem at hand. The whole time Harry had remained unmoving, his eyes squeezed closed and body tense. Almost like.. almost like he was bracing himself against the sharp words he expected to come. Severus felt another flash of guilt, before also pushing that away. He frowned taking a small step to wards the boy in front of him.

"Harry?"

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes quickly, surprised at the gentleness in the Potion Masters voice. But what surprised him more was the look on Snape's face. It wasn't one of gloating, or amusement, or even hatred. It was concern and worry, but thankfully not pity. For pity was one thing that Harry could not stand. The situation suddenly became frighteningly real to Harry and a sudden urge to run overtook him. He mumbled a fast, "I have to go" before turning and bolting for the door. He had barely gone three steps however when a gentle, but firm, hand was place on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Harry, are you alright?" the voice was equally as gentle as Harry was turned around to face his professor. Green eyes stared intently at the floor, being unable to raise there gaze to the dark ones in-front of him. "What was that I saw?" Harry pulled away from the gentle voice, choosing instead to stand by the window a few feet away.

"It was nothing." he said his voice flat as he desperately tried to sink back into being numb, "I'm fine." he said, speaking the same familiar words. Words that he had repeated countless times, ever since he could remember. Words that had always been the farthest from the truth.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" the voice repeated somewhere to the left of the window he was now gazing out of. "Why didn't you go to someone?" Why?.. how to explain why.

"I didn't want to bother anyone, I didn't want to make others worry." Harry voice was painfully small, showing what a decade of abuse had done to him.

"You wouldn't have bothered anyone, people would have been glad to help you." said the voice, "If you only told someone, right away, we could have taken you somewhere else." But instead of those words making Harry more calm, he stiffened.

"No." he said simply, "By the time I had people to tell, I didn't want to be taken away.. I didn't want to have anything more in common with him."

---------------------------------------------------

The words echoed inside the room, causing confusion to overtake him. 'Be like who?' he wondered, before voicing his question out loud to Harry. Harry's next words were so quite that he had to ask him to repeat them. When Harry did, what he said made Snape's stomach drop.

"Voldemort." Harry's whispered, "I didn't want to be like him."

"What do you mean?" Snape whispered, feeling his throat constrict.

"When I was younger, I had no one to tell. No one who would have cared what happened to me. No friends, no family, no one. By the time I finally had someone, who might do something about it, I had another reason why.. By the time I was sure I had friends, without a doubt and that people actually did give a damn about me, it was the summer after my second year at Hogwarts. I guess I could have told the summer before, but it was still hard for me to believe that people could care. By the time I knew it was true, I was already enough like him. Enough like Voldemort." Harry paused, and Severus could hear him taking a deep breath before continuing. "I had seen him, and he said we were more alike then I thought. As much as I had tried to deny it, he was right. We were both parsaltongue, both half bloods, we even looked similar. He was in Slytherin and the sorting hat almost put me in there. The last thing I needed... I was terrified.. I was sacred that I was like him, that I would turn out to be like him. I didn't want us to have anything else in common.. And if I told... I have no one else. No other family members except my Aunt Marge, but she would never take me, and I would rather be homeless then be with her. I would have no one else to go to, I would have been sent to an orphanage... It would be just another thing, in a long list of things, that me and Tom Riddle would have in common."

Severus stood there, silent, while he tried to absorb everything Harry had said. Before he had a chance to speak though, Harry turned from the window. He looked horrified, like he just realized how much he had let slip. And before Snape could do anything, he saw the mask slide into place. Those eyes, that for once had been filled with something, even if it was fear, shame and pain from long ago memories, had closed. They became dull once more, empty.

"I have to go." Harry said, before he fled. Severus watched as Harry bolted out the door and remained still until the distant echo of his running footsteps faded away. Then the emotions came back. The guilt, the horror, but most of all, the anger. He felt it swell inside him. Hatred so deep for the family that had turned on Harry, people who were his own blood. No wonder Harry never trusted anyone. How could he when his own family had beaten him to near death? And another hatred. Again the image of an old wizard, with twinkling blue eyes appeared in his mind. Dumbledore. The man who had placed Harry in the care of those monsters. The man who year after year had sent him back to them. Yes he would have a talk with that man. And very soon, very soon indeed.

)(alright, eighth chapter done!. And I must say this is my longest chapter yet! woot!..Though it is an extremely sad chapter, and I am feeling a bit guilty for making Harry's life suck so much. But meh, it had to happen. I now its over used a little, the whole "abused Harry" plot, but it is the best way to make a connection between Snape and Harry and to make Snape realize Harry isn't who he thought he was. That the boy-who-lived had a crappy life, and might not be as full of himself as his father was. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this! Oh and guess what everyone?

**MY BIRTHDAY IS IN FIVE DAYS! **Then I shall be sixteen, and can get my belly button pierced.. and go for my learners D Because of this I probably won't be able to update until sometimes next week ad I will be busy turning sixteen, not to mention I have a Math and Science test this week.. and I have a speech due Thursday for English. :Sigh: oh well. Bye everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please please! read and review. You have no idea how much it makes my day when I see I got a review.. Also it lets me know that people actually like this fic, thus telling me I should continue it. Please and thanks everyone!

Love

S&T)(


	9. Promises

)(I am really sorry it took me so long to update :begs everyone for forgiveness: Life has been overly hectic, school, friends, parents you name it. Also I have been lazy :ducks the vegetables thrown at her: I would have been able to post this sooner, except for the fact that I am grounded off the computer so I had to sneak down to type up this chapter (I have problems with writing out my stories on paper) So sorry everyone, but guess what I brought you::Hands out birthday cake to everyone:

What I have been up to:

My birthday was a blast, you have no idea how funny it was watching my friend Kara try and walk straight…. Or walk at all after many bottles and shots of "Candy", it was a blast and I do love my friends. I did get my belly button pierced the day after, and the week after that I got my eyebrow pierced :big grin: it looks awesome I must say. I got a B on my last science test :jumps up and down: so I am no longer failing that subject, though my Math mark has been decreasing.. Err.. I went to a fair, a dance and hung out with my friend Hillary. :D

I got a beta! Just to let everyone know, I now have someone to check over my horrible spelling mistakes.. She goes by the name of Skirted!.. or Hillary! (Yes the same Hillary from above) I love her very much and she is my wife!... Well if you count our friend Shannon as a minister, ignore the fact that we didn't sign anything, that we didn't exactly exchange vows.. and that its mostly an inside joke, then we are married:D But she is honestly the best person ever, so you better be nice to her, and you should go check out some of her Harry Potter slash stories, since she is my wife, and one of my only friends who I can actually talk to.. not to mention the only one who even knows I write stories :D So thanks Hill-Chan, love you lots. :glomps:

So with no further ranting, I give you chapter nine! Oh and a disclaimer, since I haven't posted one in a while.

Disclaimer: Yes I own Harry Potter and am actually J.K Rowling... just ignore the fact that I have just recently turned 16, that this is my first story that I have allowed others to read, that I am in grade ten and please don't wonder about why I am posting my work on fan fiction if I could sell it in a book for millions of dollars. (If you happened to miss the obvious sarcasm I was using... well then you are obviously not a lawyer, because that would make me wonder about how the hell you could get thru university... on second thought..)

I am not J.K Rowling, please do not sue... (Just in case -.-;)

)( 

**Chapter 9: Promises**

Harry pushed open the classroom door, and ran. Ran, away from everything. The pounding of his feet blocked out any other noise, any other feeling and thought. He held onto that noise, not allowing himself anything else as the world began to spin. Harry rushed up the stairs, not seeing where he was going because of the tears. He ran. Trying to escape those words, the memories. The pain.

SLAM, went the door as he escaped Hogwarts, running to where, he had no idea. The wind rushed around his face as he tried to get away, escape. Get away from everything. He ran. Pushing himself, ignoring his pounding heart, his aching lungs. Hands clenched into fists beside him, eyes blurred from tears, head spinning, and world spinning. Everything was moving too fast.

He ran, trying to escape, pushing, aching, and needing to get away. Run away, leave, escape, be free, and forget, everything, himself. His legs wobbled, the world tipped, he ran. Needing to forget, needing to leave everything behind, trying to escape his one true enemy, himself. He ran until the world turned upside down, until his feet met air, until he fell.

Harry's breath came in gasps, his lungs trying to get in as much air as possible. His brain feeling confused, his heart feeling broken and begging the other two to stop. For everything to stop.

Harry lay there, even after the world came back into focus, after his heartbeat slowed down and he could breathe normally. He lay there, begging for the numbness to return. For the pain to go away. For everything to go away. Until the sobs came.

They tore out of his throat, refusing to stay down, no matter how hard he tried. Tried to ignore it, the hollowness. The emptiness. The sheer pain of it was killing him, everything was killing him. Killing, but not allowing him to die. Slicing him, but not allowing him to bleed to death. If only they would go away and let him go. Let him be free. Let him die.

He lay there until the clouds became thicker, until the storm came; until the air filled with energy. But not the good kind. This wasn't the pure energy before a storm; it was the sharp, electric energy. The kind where it felt hard to breathe because the air was so thick. The energy smothered everything, making everything more intense. Thunder sounded, causing all the animals still out in the open to run and hide. Harry didn't move. Down came the rain, pounding down on him, sharp and needle like. Everyplace they landed hurt. Not that Harry noticed. He was numb, past feeling. Emerald green eyes stared out emotionlessly, bruised eyes.

It was too much. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Snape remained motionless, staring at the fire in front of him, at the flames that devoured everything in sight. But while his body remained still, his mind was on overdrive. A thousand different thoughts and memories were swirling around in his head. Memories of when he first heard the rumors that Harry wasn't treated right at home. Images of an overly small boy, one who hated attention. One who hated people watching him, a boy who was obviously malnourished.

Snape wondered how he hadn't noticed all the signs, how he hadn't noticed that after every summer Harry had looked half starved when he returned. At how he had never spent one holiday at home, only going there when he was forced to. Distant memories of Harry's friends promising he would spend most of his summer with them. The tale of the Weasley twins and Ron going to Harry's house in a flying car to break him out. How could he not have wondered why someone who had a perfect childhood, who was pampered, would want to spend as little time at home and jump for the chance at leaving?

Severus closed his eyes as another thought appeared. How could Dumbledore not have noticed? For Snape was sure that there was no way Dumbledore could have known. That the headmaster would have willingly let his golden boy stay in harms way. Then how could Albus not have realized something was wrong. Hadn't he checked the Dursleys out before sending Harry there?.. Then again Dumbledore didn't even realize something was wrong with Harry now. Yes something was very wrong. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sun fought its way over the edge of the forbidden forest, evaporating the dots of water that clung to everything in sight. It peeked into the Gryffindor tower, seeing nothing unusual. A tired Ron rolled out of bed, glancing over at the closed curtains of his friend's bed. He wearily pulled them open, peering down at the boy inside and muttering a loud "Get up." before wandering off to the bathroom.

Harry climbed out of bed, making sure he was facing the wall. He quickly casted a couple glamour charms from the wand he had retrieved from his pillow, before turning to face everyone else. From one glance no one would be able to tell he had spent half the night outside, just lying on the grass as the storm raged over him. Harry played the part of being grumpy at having to get up, and scowled at the overly awake Seamus.

Fifteen minutes later found them all in the common room, where a wide awake Hermione waited... for Harry of course. Harry found himself in the middle of his two best friends, both of which were pretending they didn't notice the other one was there. Harry let out an annoyed sigh, but decided to leave it alone, after all he had other things to deal with. A certain Potions Master in fact. At least there was one good thing about staying up half the night, besides not having any nightmares that is. Harry Potter had come up with a plan.

Well sort of. At least he had realized what he had to do; he had to make sure Snape didn't say anything. Harry hoped his professor hadn't already gone to Dumbledore, that there was still time to stop him. He had to make sure no one knew the truth, had to make sure no one found a reason to look more closely at him. A reason to question whether he was really alright or not. For while Harry knew no one had noticed anything was wrong, just how he wanted it, he also knew that if people were to look too closely, they could figure it out. Mainly a certain young witch who was now sitting beside him. Harry had no doubt that if Hermione began to wonder about his happiness, that she could find the truth. Something that could not happen, no matter what.

Harry settled the blanket of numbness over himself more securely, refusing to feel anything. If he felt, he broke down, and then others got hurt. That was all there was to it and Harry refused to be the cause of more pain. He was already the reason for enough people's suffering without adding more to the list. Harry calmly filled his plate up with some food, not really paying attention to what it was. He started to eat, equally as calmly while refusing to look up at the dark eyes watching him. Refusing to face the fact that something was wrong, because nothing was wrong.

He hanged on tight to that thought, repeating it over and over inside his mind. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was wrong. It hurt too much to think other wise. All he had to do was talk to Snape, and then everything would be ok. Everything would go back to normal and he could once again ignore the truth. Ignore the fact that he had spent last night crying so hard that he couldn't breathe. Ignore the fact that he was running out of energy. That he now had to cast three glamour charms before they would stick, and that he had to replace them every hour. Pretend everything was alright again, because they had to be. Because Harry Potter did not break down.

The savior of the wizarding world did not have the luxury of being hurt. The boy-who-lived did not have the option of feeling. If he felt, he hurt. If he allowed the numbness to go away, he crumbled. If he stopped saying that nothing was wrong, the truth would hit him like a thousand tons until he broke, fell, and bled to death from the pain, from the weight. From all the emotional problems he had been carrying since he could remember.

The pain of never knowing love until he was older then eleven. The pain of being abused and told he was a freak since he could remember. The pain of finding out you were the person that everyone placed their hopes on. At having to kill one of your teachers at age eleven. At having almost everyone in Hogwarts think you were evil and that you betrayed everyone at age twelve. Age twelve, not only did he suffer thru people hating him, but he killed a basilisk, faced the teenage version of the man who had killed his parents and was told that he and that monster had a lot in common. Hell, Harry had realized that he was on his own, that he couldn't trust others to tell him everything, that he couldn't always believe what he thought was true and that everything he believed could change in an instant, when he was thirteen.

He had faced death, Dragons, a maze, people hating him, once again, everyone turning on him, once again, the reality that even people like Dumbledore, who he had trusted fully and thought would always protect him, could be tricked and couldn't always be there when he needed him, when he was fourteen. He had fought Lord Voldemort when he was fourteen. He had been forced to see Cedric Diggory die in front of him, because he, Harry Potter, had told him to take the cup also. At age fourteen Harry was, with no shadow of a doubt, no longer a child. In four years he had to grow up, he had to face things that no child ever should. And when he was fifteen, only fifteen... Well, Harry couldn't even think about that. He had been betrayed, had truly found out, again, that people like Dumbledore and The Ministry of Magic couldn't always be trusted, that they weren't always right and that they could betray him greatly. Harry had lost a person who was closest to a father that Harry had ever known, and had to face the truth, that it was his fault.

But most of all, last year, Harry had been faced with a truth. A truth that he should have known from long ago, but had only just realized when his god father had died. That he, Harry James Potter, was utterly and truly alone. That he couldn't trust anyone, that no one would look after him, that no one was immune from making mistakes. That no one could fully be trusted. And that no one he cared about would ever be safe. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of him. Dinner had just ended and Harry had finally found a time where he could go talk to Snape. He could only hope that his Professor hadn't already gone to speak with Dumbledore. Harry breathed a small sigh of relief as a gruff voice shouted for him to enter.

Harry couldn't meet the Potion Masters eyes as he went up to the desk where he was marking papers. And even though Harry had went over and over what he was planning on saying, he now found himself at a loss for words. Harry still hadn't spoken when he heard a sigh in front of him and the sound of someone adjusting how they sat.

"You don't want me to tell anyone?" Though it was framed as a question, it sounded more like a statement then anything.

Harry held back his shock and nodded, finding that he had no idea what to say.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone… under a couple of conditions."

Harry's head snapped up to stare at Snape in surprise, his mouth open slightly in shock. The words moved around inside his head slowly, not processing completely. Harry had expected a long argument to happen, not for it to be as simple as this. That thought made him cautious. 

"What kind of conditions?" Harry found himself asking carefully, though inside he was feeling relieved. This wasn't going to be as hard as he thought.

"You answer a few of my question honestly, without holding anything back, you do that and we will go from there."

Harry found himself nodding in agreement thinking that this wouldn't be too bad.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Severus eyed the student in front of him, going thru a list of questions he had in his mind.

"Do your… guardians still beat you, or physically harm you in any way shape or form?" Snape found himself saying, needing to know the answer to this before he could do anything. But before Harry could answer, Snape took out a small bottle of truth serum and allowed a few drops to land into the pumpkin juice that had appeared on his desk.

Snape held out the cup to Harry, showing clearly that he did not trust Harry to answer everything completely. It took a moment before the raven haired boy in front of him reached forward and took the glass. It was another moment before Harry brought the glass to his lips, but when he did Snape watched as he took a few deep gulps.

"Do your guardians still beat, or physically harm you in any way shape or form?" Snape asked again.

"No" 

Snape let out a silent sigh of relief and relaxed slightly in his chair. While he wanted to tell Dumbledore, Snape didn't think letting others know would help Harry, especially if getting beaten wasn't a factor anymore. If anything, Harry would most likely lash out at everyone who tried to talk to him. Snape paused a second as he thought up another question.

"Was the worst time you got beaten the one I saw in your head? The summer after your third year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes." 

Again Severus felt himself relaxing, he was afraid things had gotten worse then that. It took him a little longer before thinking up another question. It wasn't that Snape had a lack of questions, he had many. It was the fact that most of the questions were things that Harry would hate him for asking. Most of them had nothing to do with the topic at hand and Snape knew that if he asked them he would lose Harry completely, not that he really had the boy's trust in the first place.

Severus had no shadow of a doubt that if he didn't keep the questions related in some way to the problem they were talking about, that he would lose whatever hope he had of gaining Harry's trust. He would lose whatever chance he may have at helping the boy in front of him. Eventually he came up with something he thought was safe.

"Have you ever told anyone exactly how badly you were treated? Does anyone, other than me, know exactly how bad you were treated and beaten?" 

"No." 

"How did you hide this from others?"

"When I was younger I made sure all the marks were covered. Then during third year I looked up the glamour charm and started using that." 

Snape nodded, fighting back a shiver. He took a deep breath and tried to find another question that would be safe to ask him.

"If something like this ever happens again, if they start to beat you again, will you tell anyone." There was a small silence after Snape had asked this, Harry was obviously fighting against it.

"No." 

Severus nodded, he had thought as much. A small frown swept across his face as he tried to think up something else to ask, but his mind drew up a blank. Snape couldn't think of anything else that Harry wouldn't hate him, even more than he already did, for saying. Snape let out a small sigh before reaching into his robes and pulling out a another small bottle. This one he handed over to Harry, it was the counter to the truth potion.

"Take a tiny sip," He said while thinking over what he should do next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry took a small sip from the other bottle and felt the effects from the truth potion leave his system almost instantly. He felt relieved, that nothing too bad had been asked, and shocked, that Snape hadn't abused the power Harry had given him.

"Now what?" he asked, wondering what was next.

"Now, you have to promise me a few things," Snape said, his voice steady. Harry watched as the Potions Master reached inside his desk and brought out a small silver cup. The color of the cup was unknown, for it was covered completely with paint showing silver and gold braided together. Harry gave it a questioning look.

"This is a promise cup," Snape said in a quite voice, "When two people drink from the cup after agreeing upon something, neither of the two can break that promise. Whoever tries to will find themselves in serious pain until they reveal the truth."

Harry blinked at the cup for a second, wondering if this was a good idea or not. Harry nodded slowly, concluding that if he didn't agree with the promise, he could just not drink.

Snape waved his hand over the cup and Harry watched as it filled itself with a golden and silver tinged liquid. Snape lifted up the cup, holding out the cup and gesturing for Harry to place his hand on it. 

"Do you promise that if your Aunt or Uncle should ever beat you, or try to beat you, that you will let me know as soon as possible and tell me if they did when I ask?" Harry nodded slowly, and then brought the chalice to his lips after a gesture from Snape.

The first thing Harry noticed was how cold it was, the second was the taste. It tasted metallic and bitter, but at the same time it managed to taste warm and creamy. Harry then handed the cup back to Snape and waited as his professor also took a sip, before placing his hand on it once more.

"Do you promise to continue to train with me for the rest of the year, or until I or Professor Dumbledore decides you can stop? This does not count if there are circumstances beyond your control that make you unable to train."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his professor, but took a drink anyways. Again he waited until Snape finished before placing his hand back on the chalice.

"And finally, do you promise that if you are severely mistreated by someone whose care you have been placed under that you will tell me as soon as possible?"

Harry once again lifted the chalice to his lips and took a drink before handing it back to Snape so he could do the same. Harry then watched as his professor vanished the rest of the liquid and stashed the cup back where it had come from.

"Alright, I will not tell anyone else what I saw in your memories, but only because I think it would do more harm then good. You may leave, but make sure you come back tomorrow at seven for our next lesson." 

Harry blinked as he was so quickly dismissed, but he did not argue. He walked out of the room, feeling very aware of the pair of onyx eyes that followed him. Harry guessed that he would feel those eyes staring at him more then usual. But for some reason that thought didn't bug him as much as it should have.

)(Alright, it is done. Again I am so sorry that it took me so long to post again 9life has been very busy lately). Sadly I can't promise that I will update in a week, though I will try too. For the next month-ish updating is going to be a little slow as my provincial exams are coming up. So for the next while I will be trying to raise my mark and be studying for my English, Math and Science exams.. woohoo. :Really hates exams:… but then again who doesn't? Anyways I will try and update soon, but I can't promise it ill be in the next week, but hopefully not as long as this one took. So with no further ado, and before you all start hating me -.-; (I'm SORRY!) Bye everyone!

Love you always

S&T 

)(


End file.
